¿La Pregunta?
by 39medalla
Summary: Era una pregunta que su mente formulo en ese preciso momento y necesitaba hacerla. BayonettaxJeanne futanari esta advertidos.


**¿La Pregunta?**

Era una mañana de un día caluroso como cualquier otra, todo era igual a los demás días de verano aunque tal vez este era un día específicamente diferente para cierta pareja.

Jeanne abrazo a Bayonetta y mientras la besaba, lentamente bajo sus manos sin dejar de tocar su mojado atuendo, cuando llego a los muslos de Bayonetta, los apretó con un poco de fuerza y la junto más a su cuerpo, sintió como Bayonetta gemía al dejar de besarlo.

Bayonetta jamás en sus 500 años había estado tan cerca de alguien, ni siquiera en todos sus contactos con Jeanne, pero ahora su entrepierna chocaba con la de Jeanne y aunque estuviera tapada por su falda y ropa estaba siendo quemada por dentro, producto de los besos de Jeanne y el constante roce de sus cuerpos.

Jeanne y Bayonetta eran los dos únicos sonidos fuertes que se escuchaban en el departamento, los demás eran sutiles gemidos. Jeanne la agarro como si de su esposa se tratara y ella obediente se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuello y le ayudo a acomodar sus piernas en su brazo.

_Bayonetta: Maldita y divina Jeanne._

Pensaba Bayonetta mientras era llevada hasta el dormitorio, ella al sentir esas suaves caricias comenzó a quitarle la corbata y desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa, ella misma no reconocía su propio cuerpo de antaño insensible. En la habitación de Jeanne la bajo de sus brazos y dejo que Bayonetta le quitara la corbata, saco y camisa.

Bayonetta tanto al empezar de quitarle la corbata hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos, sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a secar debido al calor de su cuerpo, sin embargo Bayonetta se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, besándola y sobando su piel contra la de Jeanne, lista para mostrarle como llego al mundo.

Jeanne al sentir que ella se separaba unos centímetros, introdujo las manos bajo la blusa de Bayonetta y lentamente observo como si fuese una niña que abre su regalo de navidad, la piel suave de Bayonetta, sin ninguna marca de cicatrices, una obra de arte.

Bayonetta cerró los ojos al sentirse expuesta a Jeanne y sus mejillas se sonrojaron impresionantemente al sentir como ella la volvía abrazar, el nuevo contacto era más cálido todavía, Jeanne sentía el calor de Bayonetta en todo su ser.

_Jeanne: Y sin embargo no estamos desnudos aun._

Fue el pensamiento de ambos en ese instante.

Jeanne comenzó a batallar con el sostén de Bayonetta. En cambio ella sentía unas grandes ganas de reír, de no ser que solo separaba sus labios de Jeanne para tomar aire o besar su cuello y dejarle marcas en él, tal vez hubiera soltado una risa.

Jeanne desabrocho el sostén y lo dejo en el suelo, su mirar observaba los pechos de Bayonetta. No pequeños tampoco grandes, sino redondos y que cabían bien en sus manos, y su sabor es como una riquísima fruta, que era solo de ella y de nadie más.

Bayonetta no podía hablar, solo un poco pensar y sobretodo gemir el nombre de Jeanne, espero que no se detuviera, mientras ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, la prenda se resbalo debido al exceso de sudor y Bayonetta procedió a quitarle el blúmer y acariciar el miembro de Jeanne.

Jeanne separo su boca de los pezones de Bayonetta soltando un gemido, sus manos seguían trabajando: una en el pecho de Bayonetta y otro estaba jugando debajo de la falda, acariciando su trasero.

Bayonetta ya empezaba a entrar un poco al cielo del placer, Jeanne le desabrocho el botón de la falda y por la gravedad está bajo. Ella sintió pudor ante la mirada de Jeanne, ya no era bastante el calor de su cuerpo, la humedad en su entrepierna se hacía cada vez más y más.

Cuando Jeanne le quito la última prenda, ella movió los pies para zafarse de su pantalón enredado en las piernas.

La recostó en medio de la cama y la volvió a besar acariciándose ambos todo el cuerpo, el calor era dulce pero insoportable en momentos, el sudor frio y reconfortante, todos los poros de la piel estaban abiertos como flores a la luz del sol.

Mientras Jeanne le besaba los pechos, cuello y boca, ella le acariciaba la piel y su miembro.

Jeanne bajo las manos y mientras tomaba aire acerco sus manos hacia la intimidad de Bayonetta y comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris.

**Bayonetta**: Jeanneoooooooo.

Fue el gemido salido de la boca de Bayonetta al sentirla acariciando esa parte de ella, a ella solo le costaba respirar por las caricias en su miembro, pero fue impresionante cuando al poco tiempo Bayonetta sucumbió ante un orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció desde el pelo hasta el último átomo que la conformaba, tras volver a recobrar el aliento Bayonetta beso a Jeanne y abrió sus piernas para que pudiese ser uno con ella.

Jeanne con sumo cuidado la penetro lentamente regocijándose al sentir su calor, la estreches de su vientre y la humedad de la cual era presa su miembro.

**Jeanne**: Bayonetta tu cuerpo es increíble.

Tras que Jeanne rompiera su himen, ella sintió dolor, no mucho pero era una pequeña molestia.

Bayonetta: Jeanne me duele un poco, pero deseo que te muevas así sentiremos más ambos. Por cierto tu cuerpo no está nada mal sobre todo tu miembro.

**Jeanne**: No digas tantas cosas sin a ver experimentado.

Le respondió antes de besarla y aumentar lentamente el movimiento de sus caderas.

¿Cielo?, tal vez en esos momento Jeanne y Bayonetta estaban en ese lugar, los movimientos de Jeanne eran rápidos y profundos, el placer que Bayonetta sentía que iba más allá de lo que ella jamás imagino sentir, el primer dolor desapareció y fue remplazado por un desenfrenado placer que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

**Jeanne**: Bayonetta ya no puedo más.

Jeanne se sentía venir dentro de ella, pues jamás había sentido tal placer, con solo sentir la estreches de Bayonetta era suficiente para dejarla sin palabras, pero el calor y la humedad interna lo maximizaban.

**Bayonetta**: !Jeanne!

Fue el grito lanzado por Bayonetta al sentir otro orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior.

**Jeanne**: !Bayonetta!

Al sentir como las paredes de Bayonetta se cerraban más sobre su miembro Jeanne vacío su esencia dentro de ella y miro todo blanco solo para despertar sintiendo la respiración de ella en su pecho.

Tras unos besos más Jeanne jalo la colcha de su cama y tapo su cuerpo y el de ella-

**Bayonetta**: Jeanne.

**Jeanne**: Si cariño.

Bayonetta se levantó un poco más y la miro a los ojos fija mente.

**Bayonetta**: ¿Crees que mi mama se sienta feliz si tenemos un bebe?

**Jeanne**: Emm no se Bayonetta, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bayonetta decidió no hablar y se recostó en su pecho y antes de dormirse le dijo:

**Bayonetta**: Tal vez ella si se pondrá muy feliz.

Jeanne no respondió y la acomodo un poco más en su pecho esperando por un nuevo día en sus vidas.


End file.
